


Good For You

by orphan_account



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Kol, Dirty Talk, First Times, Implied spit as lube, M/M, So much Smirking, They've had sex before but Kol never bottoms, top!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy just wants to fuck his boyfriend in the ass and he wants him to have the best time possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy here!!! 
> 
> I've been getting nostalgic for TVD and I decided to write a fic of my favourite little bi boys. They're both so hot and they had so much potential. Happy reading!

They were sitting at breakfast when Jeremy brought it up. He’d been sucking on his empty spoon for two whole minutes as Kol quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Are you alright, love?” Kol purred. He slipped a hand along Jeremy’s thigh and stroked the inseam.

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, “Just thinking.”

“What about?”

Jeremy looked at him, jaw clenching for a moment before he bit his lip and said, “I’ve been wanting to ask you about…um…”

Kol ran his thumb along the zipper that held Jeremy’s dick in place and smirked. “Spit it out.”

“ _Iwannafuckyou_ ,” Jeremy blurted out, after much hesitation.

Kol barked a laugh. “When I said spit it out I didn't mean it literally. Say it again, darling. Slower please, it's early.”

“I want…to fuck you.”

“Well, don't you already do that?” Kol’s head tilted to the side and his eyes were slitted in confusion.

“I want—want to—um…I want to try being on top,” Jeremy admitted. He glanced down at his lap where Kol’s hand lay limp.

“Oh,” Kol said.

Kol hadn’t ever bottomed—not for anyone. All of his lovers were hard to trust in the past. They were young, beautiful people who, after learning about his vampirism, wanted to be turned. He knew why each of them stood by him and it wasn't comforting. Jeremy though…he was different. The young Gilbert knew of vampires before Kol came along. He'd lost his appetite for the lifestyle he'd have if he ever turned. Kol felt safe with him.

“We don't have to,” Jeremy said, noting Kol’s rigid stance.

“No,” Kol murmured, “I mean, I suppose I'll try it with you. Just…I've never done it before.”

“What?” Jeremy gasped. His innocent eyes widened and Kol smirked weakly. “You're kidding.”

Kol didn't reply, just shook his head.

“Babe,” Jeremy said, voice cracking. He turned in his chair at the kitchen island and cupped Kol’s cheek delicately. “It feels so good. I—I swear I'll make it feel amazing.”

Kol placed his hand over Jeremy’s lightly and leaned in to kiss him on the mouth. “I trust you.” He pulled Jeremy’s hand away from his face and zipped them into their bedroom.

“God I hate when you do that,” Jeremy complained. He fell onto the bed dizzily and dragged Kol with him.

“Remind me,” Kol muttered as they kissed sloppily and undid each other’s belt buckles, “why did we get dressed?”

“You were gonna drive me to school,” Jeremy said, groping around in Kol’s jeans. “Better this way.”

Kol made a noise of agreement and rolled them over so Jeremy was on his back and Kol was straddling his hips. He slipped his shirt over his head and felt Jeremy’s hands on his stomach as he tossed it over the side of the bed. He hauled Jeremy upright to reveal his chest as well and allowed himself to be flipped. Jeremy smiled down at him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. They maneuvered so Kol’s hips were raised and Jeremy could slide his jeans down.

“You're not wearing underwear, hmm?” Jeremy whispered, eyes meeting Kol’s over a thick, bobbing erection. “Did you already know you were getting fucked?”

Kol quirked an eyebrow. “Well, to be honest, I thought I'd get to the parking lot and you'd be begging to get plowed so I'd have to bend you over the backseat before you went to first period.”

“Mmm,” Jeremy moaned, “raincheck on that, actually.”

Kol was about to make another smart remark but Jeremy’s lips on his dick stopped it in his throat. The human did have an excellent mouth. It was always a pretty, dusky pink or a deep red. He loved watching Jeremy suck his cock. The obscene stretch of his jaw made Kol’s balls twitch.

“ _S’good_ ,” Kol slurred. He felt the bed shifting beneath him as Jeremy licked the tip with sloppy movements to get it slick. “Changing your mind Jer? Lubing my cock up for your little hole, are you?”

Jeremy grazed his cock with his teeth in punishment. The click of the real lube bottle that Jeremy had retrieved made Kol’s hips jerk. Jeremy ran cold fingers over Kol’s virgin hole and sank down onto his cock again. It took a long time of insistent prodding and hard suction to get even the smallest bit of his pointer finger inside his boyfriend’s ass.

“Was I this tight the first time you fucked me?” Jeremy asked.

Kol hit him upside the head and then shoved him back onto his cock. Jeremy relaxed his throat and sank down to the root as he eased more of his finger inside of Kol. He fucked his ass slowly with the one finger before adding a second. By now, Kol was fidgeting and rocking down on Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy gave the cock in front of him one more long lick from balls to tip and moved to Kol’s lips, hand still moving inside of the vampire. They kissed hungrily as Jeremy attempted to insert his third finger, meeting a lot of resistance.

“Jer,” Kol muttered, “hurts.”

“Shhh baby,” Jeremy said. He brushed Kol’s hair away from his sweaty face and peppered kisses along his neck. “You're doing so good.”

The vampire groaned as his hole spasmed at the compliment. “Maybe I should have taken you to school.” Jeremy’s brow furrowed and Kol smirked. “It's doing _well_ , idiot.”

“Oh fuck off.” Jeremy tweaked a nipple harshly and captured Kol’s mouth in a kiss to shut him up.

Over time, Jeremy worked his third finger inside and kissed Kol’s jaw in approval. The human thrust his fingers in and out slowly, hearing whimpers turn to moans.

“Fuck, Jeremy,” Kol whined, “harder.”

Jeremy nipped at his jaw. “You like it?”

Kol hummed in agreement and bucked his hips down, quickening the pace. Jeremy's fingers were just ghosting over his prostate which made his cock weep precum that trickled over his balls and onto his stomach.

“Jeremy,” Kol said, teeth gritted, “I—you can do it now. I'm ready.”

Jeremy nuzzled Kol’s neck and kissed him on the cheek before getting down between his legs. He removed his fingers slowly, grabbing the lube bottle again and squirting some into his palm. His dick was hard and curving upwards lightly as he jacked it a few times, covering himself liberally to make sure the slide would be easy on his boyfriend.

“You want to be on your back?” Jeremy asked.

Kol shook his head and hurriedly flipped himself over. He thrust his curvy ass up and rested his shoulders and head on the bed. His arms came back to pull his ass cheeks apart. This was the position Kol had Jeremy in when he took him for the first time. It seemed fitting to both of them as Jeremy split him open on his dick.

Kol made no noise as the tip of Jeremy’s dick slipped past the red rim of his ass. Jeremy still moved slowly. He had one hand on Kol’s quivering asscheek and the other on his lower back to soothe him.

“Almost in,” Jeremy murmured hoarsely.

Kol spread his legs wider in invitation and Jeremy slid himself forward, resting his thighs against Kol’s ass.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah,” Kol said, “feels okay.”

Jeremy pinched him gently. “Really? Because when you fucked me for the first time it hurt like a bitch.”

“I think it's the vampire healing,” Kol said.

“So,” Jeremy said, “you're cheating.”

“Yeah, s’pose I am. Now will you fuck me or are you gonna pull out so I can do you?”

Jeremy laughed, placing his hands on Kol’s hips and thrusting slowly in and out. Kol felt amazing. The squeeze of his tight ass was better than anything Jeremy had ever experienced. He definitely didn't mind getting his ass plowed but this was pretty mind blowing.

“Fuck, you're so tight. Feeling alright?”

“No, you little wanker,” Kol snapped, “you're fucking slow as hell.”

Jeremy didn't reply to the insult. He picked up the pace gradually, keeping his boyfriend on edge until he was jackrabbiting in and out of his ass. Kol’s pleasure was apparent when Jeremy sped up. His moans made Jeremy’s cock throb.

“Jeremy!” Kol cried out, “Fuck, fuck I—can I…”

He wanted to touch himself, Jeremy knew. The first time they'd had sex, Kol wanted him to beg to touch his own cock. He was so fucking demanding that night. Jeremy was tempted to follow suit, but he'd promised Kol that this was going to be good and he wanted him to have a say in it.

“Yeah, touch yourself,” Jeremy murmured, bending over to talk in Kol’s ear. “Play with your dick while I fuck this little ass.” His hands slid over Kol’s cheeks and he gave one a light slap that made Kol moan into the sheets as he fisted his cock. “You're doing so well, baby. I'm close already. How about you?”

Jeremy already knew the answer. He could see the tension in Kol’s back and feel his little hole spasming around his thick, curved cock.

“Oh baby,” Jeremy said, his hand reaching around to rub Kol’s stomach. “Cum for me, baby. Want to feel how your ass works while you cum _all over_ our sheets.”

Jeremy suckled lightly on Kol’s earlobe as he came with a shout. His whole body was quivering beneath Jeremy and the sporadic clenching of his ass worked Jeremy to the edge. He emptied himself inside his boyfriend and fell sideways to avoid crushing him.

They both lay breathing heavily beside each other until Jeremy sat up and ruffled Kol’s hair. “How was that?”

Kol said something that was muffled by the sheets surrounding his face and Jeremy kissed his shoulder. He crawled down to Kol’s ass once more and parted the cheeks to take a look at his hole. The red rim was puffy and slick. Jeremy bent to lick the bubble of his cum that was slowly dripping down his balls.

Kol’s head snapped up and Jeremy grinned. “So? Good?”

Kol rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile pulling at his lips. “I liked it.”

“I liked it too. I do like the way we usually do things though,” Jeremy admitted.

“Is that right?” Kol said, smirk returning to his face.

“I wouldn't mind getting back in your ass once in a while but—”

“But your slutty little bottom needs filling?” Kol supplied.

Jeremy elbowed him and allowed himself to be pushed onto his back. “Yeah,” he agreed, “something like that.” 


End file.
